Various problems remain with respect to the preparation of resin-based nanocomposite material. Typically, nanostructures, such as nanoparticles, are prepared in an aqueous solution or otherwise stabilized in an aqueous environment to prevent aggregation. The exchange of the nanoparticles from the aqueous environment into a more hydrophobic resin matrix typically requires a multi-step surface treatment. The present disclosure is directed at an improved method for exchange of nanoparticles from an aqueous environment into organic environments and eventual dispersion into organic monomer or polymer media.